<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas At Pemberley: A Love Letter by p_tchaikovsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297893">Christmas At Pemberley: A Love Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_tchaikovsky/pseuds/p_tchaikovsky'>p_tchaikovsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_tchaikovsky/pseuds/p_tchaikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's letter to Bingley confessing his love the night before Christmas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Bingley/Fitzwilliam Darcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas At Pemberley: A Love Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic that's not about Tchaikovsky like wow ( but this does use some quotes from one of his letters to his brother Modest about his newfound love for Iosif Kotek. I will put the link to the letter below!) This fic is just a letter to Charles Bingley from Fitzwilliam Darcy confessing his lifelong passionate love for him. For now, this is just a one shot but maybe I'll write a bonus chapter to go along with it. Who knows lol! Merry Christmas to anyone celebrating! </p><p>I didn’t read this over so I don’t know how good it is or not LOL </p><p> </p><p>Here's the link to the letter:<br/>http://en.tchaikovsky-research.net/pages/Letter_538</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>December 24, 1812</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pemberley Estate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>My Dear Charles Bingley, </p><p> </p><p>In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. I have written this letter a hundred times over again and yet none of them seem to truly encapsulate how I feel about you, my dear friend Charles Bingley. Ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I have been in love almost to the point of absolute insanity. I love you as if you were the most charming young maiden and if I hide this love any longer I feel as if I might burst. I cannot say that my love for you is completely pure. All the times you have caressed me with your hand, every time you have laid with your head on my chest and I play with your hair and secretly kiss it, and for hours on end I hold your hand in my own and tire in the battle against the urge to fall at your feet and kiss you; I feel such a strong desire for you it is a wonder I have kept this love secret for so long. Staying in your home was both blissful and maddening. Being close to you gives me such great comfort and security that I cannot even describe, but every time you got just a bit too close for comfort and your fingers brushed up against me passion raged within me at the most unimaginable force and my body seemed to endlessly quiver. God, it still does… When I am with you I feel like a young boy, full of curiosity and wonder; you pique my interest, Bingley like no other person has before. Every day I am with you I find another sweet little thing about you and another reason to love you. You bring me to do things I never used to enjoy like riding, fishing, or god awful hunting; somehow you make everything so much more enjoyable. I really cannot remember a time in my life when I was without you, I don’t think I even want to; of course, it would be incredibly bleak. Do you remember all those years ago when we were neighbors and met while you were outside playing? I do. I was by that great big tree reading and you were out playing with your ball. You asked me what I was doing and then proceeded to ask if I wanted to play with you. I couldn’t say no to you Bingley… from that moment on we were inseparable. I loved you back then just as I do now. You have been here for me my entire life my dear Bingley and if I am being honest I don’t think I could live without you. Everything you do makes me fall even more in love with you… I am so mesmerized by you, how you are always positive, even when things are hard. You make me so incandescently happy and god you are so incomparable to anyone I have ever met in my life….The way you always remain close to me at gatherings and help me through the night warms my heart; I cannot tell you how grateful I am to you; you are the only one who has ever done something for me like that. Watching you dance with the women at these things boils my blood, I want nothing more than to just dance with you myself. My only need is for you to know that I love you endlessly and for you to be a kind and indulgent despot and idol. I beg you, allow me to show you how much you truly mean to me. Please meet me in the ballroom on the east side of my Pemberley estate on Christmas night at seven o'clock, I’ll be waiting there my love. </p><p> </p><p>I eagerly await your response. </p><p> </p><p>Yours Always, </p><p>Fitzwilliam Darcy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>